Be Still
by MoonLitRomance
Summary: "The symphony of reverberations seamlessly morphs into an atrocious melody; one of sorrow and anguish, it's jagged sounds saturating the now barren landscape with a ominous quality" Through all that, a promise was made on the battlefield. Will it be kept?
1. Bitter Thoughts

War.

Katanas clash overhead; the constant metal on metal sounds becoming one continuous bellow intergrading with the repetitious wisps of shuriken tearing past the engrossed figures, and the insidious crackle of explosions enfolding into columns of destruction and black smoke.

War.

The symphony of reverberations seamlessly morphs into an atrocious melody; one of sorrow and anguish, it's jagged sounds saturating the now barren landscape with a ominous quality.

War.

The soldier's tortured senses protest as their cries of ire become lost amidst the motion of comrades and adversaries; the mind and body sluggishly succumb to the conviction of death. All previous fragments of glory, of heroism-gone; obliterated, incarcerated by the unceasing wailing that is the battlefield.

"War." Shikamaru said softly to himself; hands grasping the fibers of the bleached white sheets covering his lower body.

The word burnt his throat and left a bitter taste in his mouth. I caused his mostly healed wounds to sting under the tightly wrapped bandages. Letting out a deep sigh, he rested his head against the cool cement wall and stared out the hospital room window over the dilapidated village. No matter the amount of work; the blood; the sweat; no progress seemed to be made. It was as if the village would remain timeless; a looming reminder of all that had happened.

"_We won_," Shikamaru thought to himself, "_but they sure as hell left their mark_."

His jaw clenched.

"_Damn them. They knew they stood no chance, so they figured they'd leave behind this chaos. Now we're stuck cleaning up this shitty world. Those bastards_!"

Dust escalated as his fist slammed against the wall. He rubbed his eyes to remove the water beginning to pool in them and chocked back the lump in his through. The psychological toll of past events had caught up to him; controlling himself wasn't as easy; he wasn't the same, and therapy wasn't helping. For a month it was required that he talked to a therapist, and for a month he thought it worthless. With the many patients and soldiers needing help, one man was all that was left to take on the job.

Shikamaru shivered at the thought of the man, "_Go ahead, ask me how I am, I dare you to." _He thought_. " Of course I'll tell you I'm fine or I'm okay or fill you in on some insignificant fact about my shitty day that's been nothing short of redundant._ "

Stomach muscles clenched beneath his flesh and his ears grew hot.

"_He doesn't really care. I can see it on his face; in his eyes. I can hear it in his voice; like an empathetic recording; like he's looking to do no more than check a fucking box on a fucking list of things he has to ask_." He concluded.

He knew he needed to calm down; get away from his thoughts, and get out of his desolate room. The longer he stayed frustrated the higher the risk grew that his wounds would open back up. So he stood- legs wobbling and head dizzy. Two days had past since he last left his bed, but the tiles were cool against his feet and acted as a surge of energy. He covered his torso with a dark green tee-shirt; being careful not to strain his weak muscles as he pulled it down to the shorts he already had on, and slowly left the room.

He wasn't allowed to leave his room yet, and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to be wandering around unattended, but he paid no mind to it. He politely dismissed anyone suddenly assigned to watch him, and ignored staff members trying to escort him back to his room.

"Sir!" a deep voice bellowed from behind him, "Sir, you were not permitted to be out of your room yet. For the sake of your health I insist that you go back to your room eminently!"

Shikamaru turned slowly to look over his shoulder. "_How troublesome_." He thought with a sigh.

"Do you know who I am?" Shikamaru questioned.

He turned his body to fully face the man. He could tell the man was a doctor by his long coat. Shikamaru's eyes glanced back up to meet the gaze of the doctor's in a rather intimidating fashion. There was a pause; Shikamaru waiting for the answer, and the doctor being taken back by his unknown patient's rebel attitude.

"Well if I could see you patient forms then I'd know," the doctor began, "but that would require us going-"

"I'm Shikamaru Nara; as in part of the Nara clan; as in, my parents as well as other relatives supply this hospital and many other medical facilities with stock and knowledge of new break troughs in the world of medicine. I don't mean to be disrespectful but I think I've been taught to know my own body well enough to know that I'm okay walking around for a bit." He countered, cutting the man off.

The doctor stood motionless in the hall. He became flustered; the man in front of him kept his stern stare and the staff around him went from silence to hushed whispers. The doctor straightened his posture and pushed his glasses up his nose and into place.

Shikamaru sighed once more before turning to continue on to his destination.

"You make a good point," the doctor began, "but for the sake of your health I still insist that-"

"For the sake of my health, and inevitably yours, I insist you leave me alone." He announced in an annoyed tone.

He turned the corner. It wouldn't take him to where he wanted to go, but it would get him away from the irritant of the doctor. For the time being, that was good enough for him.


	2. To Send A Message

Lines between paragraphs signal flashbacks/memories

* * *

With the fourth shove Shikamaru was finally able to open the door, and he carefully stepped out and over the bits of rust that broke off. Wanting nothing more than to float away with the clouds, he figured the roof would be his best bet. Goosebumps accumulated along his bare skin; his body tried to adjust to the chilled temperature. He shivered, and with one foot in front of the other, he began to approach the ledge. The village looked melancholy. Only a few original buildings remained; the once bright and warm feelings related to them abandoned. Everything looked pitiful, and the grey winter sky didn't help.

For a moment it was as if time stood still. A mirage of green grass and lush spring vegetation blanketed the meadows, shops and homes stood tall and sturdy; they were filled with happy people with happy lives. Everything was peaceful; everything was right. Yet with one blink-all was gone.

"It's a damn shame." He uttered closing his eyes; no longer wanting to look.

The few sounds around him faded into one somber hum.

* * *

"Shikamaru Nara!" a distressed voice yelped out.

Shikamaru's eye shot open and darted around franticly. His body became chilled as he felt the grass around him. Blurred figures become clear, and his eyes burnt as they were filled with the glow of a fire. He sat up still disoriented and sweating.

"Sir we have reports that the enemy has divided their forces and are planning to head this way." The same distressed voice announced through his heavy breathing.

"Wha-what?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sir we have to know. What should we do?" the man asked; his tone desperate for an answer.

"I….what? I don't know." Shikamaru uttered taking in the new information.

"What do you mean you don't fucking know? How can you not know?" the man questioned.

He knelt down and grasped Shikamaru's shirt, violently tugging him towards his face.

"How can you be sleeping at a time like this? Maybe I should just kill you now. At this rate it'll be your fate anyway; you little shit!" The man hissed.

"Leave him alone." Another voice, this time familiar and rather calm, chimed in.

Both men turned towards the fire.

Temari sat perfectly poised by it. Her legs rested beside her; keeping her skirt closed and her hands rested in her lap holding a small cup with a steaming liquid. Shadows danced around her stern face as the fire flickered.

The man heisted. Temari shot him a harsh look.

"You're tugging at the shirt of the best strategist this entire army has; your only shot of making it out alive. You should be thankful he's the only one getting sleep around here." She spoke firmly.

The man snarled; eyes still locked with the blond woman, and shoved Shikamaru into the ground before letting go of his shirt. Temari stood up taking a defensive stance.

"You got a problem?" She questioned.

The man moved backwards a few steps.

"I'm going to look for more fire wood." He announced; his figure fading away into the dark.

Shikamaru coughed as his lungs took back the air that had been forced out of them. He shuffled his tired body over beside the aggressive female and sat down. Her eyes, still stern, met with his. He sat silently anticipating her to speak, but she didn't. Her eye moved back to the burning embers. Her lack of communication was troublesome to him. Their eyes met and departed once more before she let out a heavy sigh.

"What?" he questioned becoming frustrated with her.

"You really should learn to fend for yourself. I'm not always going to be here to fight you're little bullies off." She uttered.

"I could have handled him just fine once I came to. If anything you shouldn't be pushing your way into other's problems." He scolded; folding his arms to his chest.

"Is that so?" she questioned; moving the burnt leaves around the fire with a stick.

Shikamaru didn't speak.

"Well you might not even be here if I hadn't done that in the past….shall I remind you?" she asked sarcastically.

"..."

"Cry baby." She scoffed.

"For fuck's sake, woman! Would you let that go?" Shikamaru yelled. "Damn it, you just don't-"

He stopped suddenly when he realized her giggling. He watched as her nose crinkled up and her lips stretched her mouth into an innocent smile; the tenseness in his body disappeared.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru," she said between giggles, "it sounds terrible, but it gives me thrills to see you all wound up."

"Of course it does." He said in his annoyed tone.

He stretched his arms behind his head and fell into the grass.

"I'm just making sure you haven't gone numb like the others. Don't take it personal. It's just my strange way of showing that….well, that I care." She said; keeping her eyes away from his.

"_That she cares?_," Shikamaru thought in disbelief, "_And she cares about me? Good lord I've been missing a lot_."

She hesitantly looked his way; feeling the burn of his eyes on her.

"Look I hate to admit it, and if the circumstances were different you'd probably never know…but you're actually a pretty ok guy Shikamaru…and pretty good ninja at that." She reluctantly admitted.

The way she said it didn't even sound like a compliment, but never the less, Shikamaru's face became soft. He was actually embarrassed by her kind words.

"That's why…" she started.

His expression became attentive once more.

"That's why I want you to fight your hardest." She said finishing her words.

"..."

Her fists smashed into the ground.

"Look, if you die because you're too fucking lazy to follow through, then I'll never forgive you!" she yelped.

Shikamaru studied her face before speaking. It was stern again. Many thoughts filled his mind at once and he sighed; giving up trying to sort them out.

"Look, Temari…I realize this isn't the best time, but I wanted to know-"

The winds changed and brought a dark presence with them. Both of their bodies froze as the hair on the back of their necks stood straight. The only movement was that of the fire and their eyes shifting and straining to see into the blackness of the world around them.

A horrid growl from the distance broke the silence

"Temari…." It began, "Temari, darling, I know you're here."

A voice so ghastly had never touched her ears before. It was like poison as it sank into her mind and made her stomach churned, and it was saying her name. Her breaths quickened and a cold sweat broke out on her skin.

Shikamaru grabbed her horror stricken body and forced the two of them into the nearby brush. Eye peering, and bodies motionless, they rested on their stomachs and waited.

"Temari…there's no need to fear me. I'm not here for you, not yet anyway" the voice spoke with a chuckle.

A massive figure emerged from the bushes across them in an Akatsuki robe. The sudden stench of evil surrounded them and the air around them felt heavy. It held the almost lifeless body of their third group member by the neck; his flesh cut up and bleeding.

"I just want you to relay a little message for me to your pathetic little brother. Think you can do that for me?" it asked in a sinister tone.

Shikamaru put his arm around her back to keep her down. Her emotions became a mixture of fear and loathing.

"In fact, I never intended to kill anyone here tonight, but I ran into your little friend here and it hit me. He's quite the inspiration; a muse of sorts. What better way to give you the message then to show you?" the figure mocked while cocking it's head. "Actions speak louder than words anyway. Just imagine this man as the brother you hold so dear to your heart."

The figure finished his speech. Its dark claw sank into the skin of the man it was holding. With one quick motion, the arm was torn off. Bits of muscles scattered to the ground and blood pooled in the mud. A gut wrenching scream was let out instantaneously; it sent a shiver down Temari's spine.

"Oh come now. That was only the first amputation." The dark figure uttered. "My, you humans are so squishy and weak."

Next was a leg; torn off slowly so every ligament could be seen snapping. The hiding pair watched in horror. Shikamaru held tightly to shaking body beside him. The figure paused as if it were listening.

"_It knows were here_." Shikamaru concluded through observation, "_So why not kill us now and get it over with? It's obviously stronger than us_."

He glanced over at Temari. Water rimmed her eyes and she opened her mouth slightly; Shikamaru firmly placed his hand around it, and shielded her eyes.

The figures face was hidden, but Shikamaru got the vibe it was smiling. The dark claw ripped the shirt off the dying man and slowly began slicing his torso down the middle and tearing out organs and intestines. Temari's body twitched at every gurgle and gasp the man let out. The lifeless carcass was thrown to the ground; cast aside like a piece of trash. A demonic laugh erupted from the figure as it sank back into the forest leaving the stench of fresh blood.

Sweat dripped from his brow as he strained his neck; making sure the figure was gone. His hand remained over Temari's mouth. Every hair on her body stood on end. Eyes bulging, she shook uncontrollably; every inch of her wanted to scream.

"Stay quiet." He whispered to her as he cautiously removed his hand

"It killed Gaara!" she yelped.

"No, that was just the man assigned to our group." He responded trying to hush her.

"No! I-it was in my head! It made me watch; made me…made me see!" She said between stutters. "M-m-my…..Gaara!"

"_What the hell kind of jitsu was that_?" Shikamaru wondered.

He bit his lower lip out of frustration.

"Temari it wasn't real. He used a jitsu on you." He said, desperate to calm her. "Gaara is okay, and he's waiting for us."

He pulled her depressed body from the ground and helped her find her footing.

"We can't leave! It'll find us-find him!" she exclaimed. Her knees buckled beneath her. "It'll be there…in the shadows…waiting!"

Shikamaru held her up. Her vulnerable eyes were unable to focus on her surroundings.

"Look at me!" he demanded.

He snapped his fingers to get her attention, and held her jaw straight while he spoke.

"I control the shadows." He said firmly, "As long as you're with me…and Gaara too, it can't touch you-us, all of us."

Hearing his last words she collapsed. He studied her unconscious body in his arms. Her eyes were swollen and left streams of water down her face, her nose was red, and the tips of her bangs were wet from sweat.

Shikamaru sighed. Even if she was awake she was in no condition to travel. He'd have to carry her; it couldn't be helped.

"Passing out at a time like this?" he questioned aloud, "troublesome woman."


	3. A Smile

Lines between paragraphs signal flashbacks/memories

* * *

Feeling a wet sensation hit his skin, Shikamaru opened his eyes. His dark brown irises followed as the specks of white drifted to the ground and twirled in the weak wind. Being so lost in his _memories_, he hadn't realized it started snowing. He exhaled and watched his breath mix and disperses in the air.

He gazed once more at the village hoping that maybe it had changed, or at the very least to assure himself that it was actually there. Reluctantly, he headed back inside the hospital. The bright lights caused him to squint as he started down a long hallway. The smell of sterilized equipment made his nose burn and twitch. He hated the scent. It reminded him of the sick and dying, which reminded him of war, which reminded him of the shrouded figure. The memory brought back the sudden smell of it's aura and Shikamaru gagged. His body fell into a wall; his arm supporting his weight, and he clenched his stomach trying not to get sick. Eventually the feelings passed. The ceiling lights above him flickered and hummed. The sound bothered him and he covered his ears in hopes of escaping it; perhaps even escaping the whole building.

He didn't want to be here; not in the hospital, not in the village…maybe not even in the world. No, he didn't know where he wanted to be, but he knew who he wanted to be with. Friends and family; good company would make life more bearable.

A month and four days. Well, a month, four day, seventeen hours, and twenty seven minutes to be exact…give or take a few seconds. That's how long Shikamaru had been in the hospital. That's how long he's been held up without any knowledge of other's well being. Granted he heard from his parents; they were fine, but no word from friends. Some he didn't worry about. Neji and Tenten, Naruto, hell even Kiba; they could all fend for themselves just fine whether it be by pure skill or the stubbornness to give up. But then there was Choji and Ino. He trained with them every day, and yes, they had improved immensely, but one careless move would end it for them. The war ended four days ago, yet he was so anxious to hear about his friends.

"_Be logical_," he thought, "_I'm sure they're celebrating, or traveling…and there's probably some sort of paperwork that has to be done_."

He rubbed his tired eyes.

Finding a good spot, Shikamaru slumped down against a wall and squirmed into a comfortable sitting position. Large glass windows in front of him overlooked the main road in the village. It was almost completely dark, and a light dusting of snow covered the ground; he watched as it fell in the light of a street lamp. A yawn of boredom escaped his mouth, but was cut short as his eyes picked up on movement coming from outside.

A little boy made his way into the light of the lamp. Shikamaru raised a brow at the boy's head to toe over bundling of clothes. It reminded him of his mother's own doings. The tiny hands of the boy began pushing the snow into a small pile. His face lit up with anticipation of kicking it over at just the right moment. Unbenounced to the boy though, a little girl lingered behind him. She, just as bundled up as the boy, slowly hobbled up behind him and threw a snowball as hard as she could while targeting the back of his head. He fell over face first into his snow pile.

Shikamaru watched with surprise. He brought his knees up to his chest. His arm rested on one knee while his fist supported his head. "Spunky little thing, isn't she." He said softly.

The little girl roared with laughter while the little boy attempted to get up. He rolled on his back like a helpless turtle until he built up the momentum to turn over. Slowly he got his footing only to charge the little girl and pin her down. Shikamaru turned away and blushed; rendering another _memory_.

* * *

The frozen silence of the forest surrounded Shikamaru and Temari leaving the crunch of packed snow under their feet to be the only sound. Some trees shrugged under the weight of the night's snow fall while the ferns stood strong; their tops majestically pointing towards the dark sky. Brown pine needles poked out from under the white carpet. A soft breeze twisted between the bare branches and sharply stroked the pair's faces.

Temari clung closer to the cloak resting over her body, "It's never been this cold in Suna. I don't know how you put up with these kinds of winters every year." She said between shivers.

"You get used to it." Shikamaru said unfazed by the chill.

"This wind is terrible." She said.

"I guess." He responded in a board tone

Temari pouted at his lack of conversation. "Hopefully we'll meet up with the other squadron soon. I'd hate for these medical supplies to get intercepted. A move like that could change how his war is going" She said hoping for a response.

"…"

"Are you even listening anymore?" she asked.

"…"

"Hello? Shikamaru?" she called out.

He walked silently in front of her. Temari sneered at his rudeness and gathered up a ball of snow in her hands.

"Listen to me when I'm talking." She said while hurling the frozen ball towards him.

It hit him in the dead center of his head. "Okay, okay I get it." He said turning to face her.

She was still pouting. Shikamaru sighed and turned to keep walking. A few moments later, another frozen ball smashed against the back of his head; parts of it falling into the back of his shirt.

Turning suddenly he snapped at her, "Hey cut it out-whao!" He stepped on a patch of ice and lost his footing.

His body sank into the untouched blanket of snow. His face grew red with embarrassment while Temari bent over to laugh.

"How's that karma make you feel?" she asked while chuckling.

She began approaching him. With a quick and subtle hand sign, Shikamaru conjured a shadow and sent it quickly Temari's way. It wound around her ankle and tripped her as she stepped on a patch of ice before quickly vanishing. She fell flat on her but a few feet from Shikamaru.

He smirked, "Well it makes my ass hurt. How about you?" he asked.

Temari frowned and began gathering more snow in her hands. Shikamaru noticed and quickly sprang to his feet and pounced.

"I don't think so." He said pinning her down.

She struggled to get out of his grip but he wouldn't release her.

"_When did he get so strong_?" she wondered, "_I'd love to smack that stupid smile off his face."_

She could feel his warmth through her clothes and his hot breath on her face as he exhaled. Her cheeks flushed slightly. He was undoubtedly handsome, especially seeing him this close.

"_Damn it!_" she yelled in her head as she felt herself succumb to his unexpected charm.

"If you don't want to talk to me then why'd you ask me to come along?" she asked bluntly. Her tone was obviously upset.

Shikamaru was taken back. "_Is she still upset over that?_" he sighed, "_Women and their grudges…so troublesome._"

He paused to gather his words. "You're the only from our division I really trust," he began. He loosened his grip and began to stand up. "I just have a lot on my mind, and I thought you'd be the most understanding of that."

Temari looked away feeling foolish. Shikamaru noticed. He sighed.

"Don't worry, something like this won't change that." He said offering his hand out to her. She took it firmly. He pulled her to her feet effortlessly. "You ready to go?" he asked, allowing his hand to linger.

Temari nodded and their hands fell back to their sides.

"I change my mind," Temari started, "The winters here are actually kind of pretty." She said with a smile.

* * *

His eyes had wondered off the window and had been resting on a small vase with a single rose it in for who knows how long. Shikamaru came to when he finally noticed that his facial muscles had formed a smile without him realizing it. A smile. He chuckled to himself. It was the first time he'd smiled since he got to the hospital. His eyes darted back to the window, but the kids were long since gone; their footprints covered in fresh snow.

Sure he missed his friends, but then there was Temari. Her name echoed in his head and caused his stomach to flip. She was the one thing he never saw coming; the one move he never predicted; the fatal twist in the plot; the last minute game changer that yielded check mate. She was the one that that knew all his faults and made it a habit of picking at them, yet she was the one he trusted with his every insecurity. She was the one who cared the least if he took her advice on moving up the ranks, yet he gathered the most motivation from her. She was strong, yet he felt the need to protect her. Time after time they crossed paths, and time after time he was left wondering about her; the things she said; the things she did. Was it just a simple gesture, or was there a double meaning? When he thought he got it right, she'd sure as hell prove him wrong. He was stuck in the same division; on the same team as the one person that mastered the art of driving him up a God damn wall, and he refused to leave her side.

Shikamaru's smile grew bigger and he shook his head. Hell if he knew when it started. One day he was fine, and then suddenly it was as if something clicked on inside him. It became harder to be around her without wanting to touch her face; her hair; her lips, wanting to pull her to his side and feel her flesh pushed against his, wanting to pleasure her with his body; unsure if she'd prefer a rough touch or a gentle one. There was banter between them that no one could replicate; and mutual understanding of how the other thought. Shikamaru couldn't muster up words to describe it; no words would do justice to how she left him feeling. Delighted, captivated, or intoxicated? Perhaps it was simply happy.


	4. Through The Eyes of a Woman

The snow was soft and memorizing to watch. It glided so gently in the air that it appeared as though it would never find the ground; it had begun to let up. Temari breathed out into the cold air to see her breath. It was the simple things; things she wouldn't normally experience back in Suna, which managed to bring her a bit of joy in such hopeless times. She followed close behind Shikamaru; their bodies bumping every now and then. She didn't mind. Their mission had been a success. The medical supplies were delivered with no trouble, and they were scheduled to meet up with their squadron by the afternoon tomorrow.

Shikamaru interrupted her thoughts, "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

Temari looked up; her path of vision was cleared as she noticed the man in front of her had moved to her side. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I'm just feeling optimistic." She said softly.

She tried to figure out when exactly she had started smiling.

"About what?" he questioned.

Temari took a deep breath, "About…everything. It sounds weird, being in the middle of a war and all, but as of right now, I'm rather content."

"Ok." He responded.

She waited, but he didn't continue. "What's it to you?" she asked.

"Nothing really," he said in a board tone. His head turned towards her, "A smile looks good on you…so I was just curious."

A slight smile formed on his face as his eyes traced hers. The moon had finally emerged from behind the clouds and began bringing its energy to the forest around them. The ground glimmered as though it were made of diamonds; absorbing every last bit of light. His face was sculpted by the shadows giving him a mysterious, yet fitting aura. Shikamaru looked away and assumed his place in front of her.

Temari observed him. His hair bobbed up and down as he walked, and every now and then it would flutter in the breeze. She watched as he placed his hand on the back of his neck and looked around him. He did this when checking to make sure they were heading the right way; just one of the many habits of his she had begun picking up on. It was hard not to considering the amount of unforeseen time she had spent with him. As bothersome as it was to admit, recollection of her past with him made it evident that his path was meant to cross hers; it had to. Too many times she found herself being paired with him, and too many times they found themselves having to rely on each other. All the while, she had subconsciously begun taking notes about him; becoming familiarized with his mannerisms and how his movements changed. His back was broad now, and his legs sturdy. His shoulders swayed rhythmically as he walked. There was a subtle sexy confidence about him.

"_Please…_" she thought to herself.

She was the Kazekage's daughter. All her life people looked up to her; they treated her with high esteem and showered her with praise, yet he treated her like a normal woman. She was not exempt from his bluntly put comments on gender roles or his sarcastic tone when he disapproved of something. It was a damn pain, but she appreciated it.

"_Shikamaru…._"

He had a way of getting under her skin. It wasn't with the nonchalant comments he made to spite her or the board yawns he'd let out during a conversation. No. It was the accidental catch of his eye, the way he left her wondering about his smile, the impromptu compliments he'd give her, and the way he articulated them with no regard. It took every ounce of her internal force to remain logical. This wasn't the place, and certainly not the time to become attached. It went against every term of her psychological training; it broke every guideline she had set for herself.

"_Please… " _she begged in her mind, "_don't make me fall in love with you."_

* * *

_If the name of the chapter doesn't hint enough, this part is centered around Temari and takes place during the same time as the flashback from the last chapter. I just wanted to change things up a bit. Sorry for the wait, I've had a busy schedual latley. I know this one is short, but I felt that what I wanted to convey didn't require a normal lenght chapter. Reviews are awesome to get :3_


	5. Promise Me

**Just a reminder that the lines between sections represents a flashback/memory**

Hands, freezing cold and unfamiliar took hold of his left arm. Fully awake, Shikamaru viscously rolled over pinning the attacker on his hospital bed; his hands firmly clenched around their neck.

"Shikamaru!" a voice yelled from behind.

The dark haired man snapped out of his illusion; his menacing face turned to surprise as he realized the person he was pinning down was an unsuspecting nurse. He let go immediately and jumped back. He stumbled backwards until his back hit a wall. He slumped down and hit the floor hard. Fear took over; fear of himself. He stared at his shaking hands with disgust. How could he do such a horrendous thing?

"Shikamaru?" the voice said again. This time it was a tone of concern.

He gasped and turned quickly in the direction it came from.

* * *

He felt the impact and his side went numb. His breathing quickened as he gasped between the waves of pain. Fabric clung to the wound as his shirt became saturated with the sticky liquid. Temari opened her eyes. All she saw was his face, but the bedeviled expression on it was enough to confirm her greatest fear.

"Shi-Shikamaru…." She said quietly; only a whisper between them.

She watched as his eyes lost their shine; the once vibrant and deep brown turned to a muddy ash, she watched as the dark crimson made its way to the dirt below them; drip by drip the pool grew bigger, and she watched as his arms supporting his body above her shook; giving way to his weakening state.

"Shikamaru!" she cried in pure desperation.

Her voice; his name, echoed across the battlefield, it's mournful sound and dire tone made its way directly to Gaara's ears. The stunned red head departed from his post without hesitation to find Temari holding the dwindling body of a dark haired man in her lap. A war raged around her, yet she completely dropped her guard. He observed the pair curiously; he tried to understand. The blond shook the body softly. Shikamaru blinked rapidly trying to keep himself conscious. The sounds around him morphed together and grew quiet; matching the sound of the snow falling around them. Unable to distinguish the muffled voices from the ringing in his ears, his eyes frantically scanned his surrounds only to stop at the sight of a pair of blue-green eyes staring back at him. He felt his heart beat quicken.

Temari felt her face grow hot, "Shikamaru you answer me right now!" she begged. Her breath fogged up the air around them. "Damn it, talk to me!" she demanded; her cruel expression failing to hold.

A loud explosion erupted behind her. She sat motionless.

"_That sounded like it was point blank…how am I…I don't feel anything…_" she thought.

Her eyes looked upward slowly. A thick wall of sand was enclosed around her and Shikamaru. She watched as the grains vibrated. After a few moments they gave way, and her wondering gaze was met with that of a serious looking red head. His stare shifted between her and the man she held. Her helpless eyes remained on her brother; unfazed as a medical team appeared by her side. Gaara gave her a slow nod. Temari's hands trembled. She mouthed the words thank you, and watched as her bother disappeared back into the chaos.

"He's in shock right now." A woman said.

"But will he be ok?" she asked; her concern growing.

The doctor examined the kunai lodged in his side, "Things look pretty serious, it's in pretty deep and-"

"But will he be ok?" she asked again, her tone became irritated, "I can see it's serious, I just want to know if he'll make it!"

"We won't know until we get him to an examining room." The woman responded.

"Examining room? Can't you see he's in no condition to travel?" Temari snapped, "It will take too long to transport him!"

The women sighed, "I just don't think tending to him here is-"

"I don't care what you think." Temari said condescendingly, "You're wasting time!"

"Temari…" an exhausted voice uttered. "Stop being so troublesome and listen to her. She's right."

The quarrel stopped. The female doctor gave the signal to her team to ready Shikamaru for transport.

"But you don't have to go…Shikamaru there's nothing they can't do for you here." She explained.

"It's better to get them out of here anyway. Too many medical teams have been massacred; we don't need one more going down." he countered.

Temari's lower lip quivered. Her mind knew he needed to leave, but her selfish heart wanted him to stay.

She rested her hand gently on his chest, "I won't have anyone to cover me." she said; choking back the growing lump in her throat. Her excuses to have him stay were falling short.

"Ask anyone." He started, "Any of these men and women would be honored to fill that position."

"But that position is already filled!" She said balling her hand into a fist. The first tear escaped.

Shikamaru moved his hand to hers, "No more arguing." He said sternly.

"What if someone finds you and they…" she couldn't finish.

"Be still." He responded to calm her, "You told me you'd never forgive me if I died…so you can forget those fears." He managed to muster up a cocky grin for the last part. "I'm sure I'll come in handy at the hospital…with my families medical history…they need me there."

"I need you here." She said firmly.

"No you don't." He said making sure she was listening, "You come from a powerful family, you're known as the cruelest among the kunoichi…" he moved a piece of hair from her eyes, "…and you're the mistress of the wind."

His hand shifted in hers and he pulled it away. Temari felt a cool sensation in hers. A pair of metallic earrings lay perfectly still in her cupped hand. Shikamaru let out a groan as the medical team moved him from Temari's lap and onto the stretcher.

"I want you to hold onto those for now," he began. "Come find me when all of this is over. Based on the enemy's positions and the current power of the allied forces, this won't last much longer…but you still need to stay here and fight."

The medical team finished packing up their supplies. Temari stood and watched as they charted a path for the hospital.

Temari opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She clung to her neck hoping to warm her frozen vocal cords. What was she suppose to say? How could he be so certain that everything was almost over? What if she couldn't make it-what if he couldn't make it? He gave her his earrings; as if that mattered. They'd most likely only get lost during a battle anyway. What kind of a response was he looking for? To say those things to her, to do what he did, and then just leave? She bit her lip. The medical team surveyed the war zone waiting for an opening. A sudden rush of unknown feelings welled up inside Temari; spilling out of her mouth.

"Idiot!" she managed to yell.

The team stopped and looked back over their shoulders at the frazzled blond. Shikamaru managed to perk up himself. His eyes locked on hers. She chuckled to herself seeing him give her his full attention; he actually responded to the word.

Temari tightened her grip on the earrings, "Don't go numb on me!" she shouted in a desperate tone. "Don't you dare let this war change you."

"T-Temari-"

"Promise me!" she uttered, her voice shaking.

Shikamaru, unable to move his eyes from hers, clenched his wound. "Promise." He said thought the pain.

* * *

A befuddled woman stood in the doorway. Her blond hair was tied up in its normal fashion and her blue-green eyes were as striking as ever. His heart sank at the sight of her. Franticly his eyes scanned her body; searching for scars, scratches, or any hint of an injury. There was so much he wanted to say. Every thought, every feeling; they all fought for the right to be conveyed first. But he couldn't process anything, not now, not with her looking at him. He was breathing too hard; too fast to let a word cut in; he'd choke, maybe even vomit.

His body tensed as he pulled himself to his feet. Maybe he didn't need to say anything. Maybe there were no words that would fit this situation. In a strong movement he rushed to her. Time around him slowed down. Maybe the look on his face would be enough for her. A few drops of water escaped the rims of his eyes as he reached out. His masculine hands pulled her in and held her body. Wobbling the entire time, his knees finally gave way and brought her down with him. He had no intention of letting go. Maybe this would be enough. It would sum up everything he felt; everything he feared. No, he didn't want to move. Face buried in her neck he breathed in the scent he missed, and felt the warmth of her skin he normally over looked. He felt her soft touch on his arm, but its pressure felt strange. He pulled back to meet her face to face.

Something was off. Her eyes were wide and full of emotion, but not what he expected. They looked tired, yet alert, and her brows were pointed slightly down. Shikamaru gasped and let go of her. He moved away, trying to make sense of her expression. Was it discomfort? Annoyance? Fear? There was no sign of adoration; of joy. Had he expected too much? All their moments dispatched in his head; every word spoken, every slight touch, every quarrel and argument, every glance that had gone unseen, and even those that had been caught, every sentence left unspoken, every silent smile, and every promise…

Shikamaru shook his head. In another quick and frantic movement he shuffled to his feet and stumbled into the hall. He didn't look back to see if she was following; unsure how to handle it if she wasn't.

* * *

** .God. **

**I suck at updating. I'm sorry. I've been picking up a lot more shifts at work/getting to hang out with friends so I havn't really been writing. Sorry for the wait...I finaly sat myself down, pulled up some instrumental Coldplay and Sad Violin videos on Youtube and started typing. As always, leave a comment/review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
